An Irresistable Truth
by I Heart 'Mione
Summary: Hermione no longer feels anything for Ron, but she is shocked at the alternative. She has always had the answers, but this solution cannot be found in a text book. Warning: Femslash, probable explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – love J.K. Rowling, love her work, wish it was mine, but it's not. I'm sorry J.K. if I've killed it for you, but I love your characters!_

**An Irresistible Truth**

Hermione sighed. It was all too hard. She pushed and pushed, she worked so hard, yet still, she couldn't have _all _the answers. There are some questions that cannot just be looked up in a textbook; some solutions cannot be sought in the library.

This was a new experience, being perplexed.

Hermione had suspected for some time now that her affection for Ron had been superficial and childish, but she had no idea that the alternative would be _this_.

That wasn't completely true; she'd had some idea, but just could not bring herself to admit it. It was a serious thought to contemplate, and Hermione had never even considered that she would be subject to such an incomprehensible problem, and even more so that it would be _Ginny_ that she had romantic feelings for.

Ginny was like a little sister, in some respects, but in recent times this relationship had changed. Hermione considered most of the other girls in her form to be imbecilic, irrational and immature, but held none of these opinions of Ginny. She had always been inspired by Ginny's passion and energy, but now it was different. Hermione found herself wandering into fantasies of Ginny's unrestrained passion in circumstances she had never considered before… and she liked it.

Sexual fantasies were not new to Hermione. She, just as most teenagers, would dream every now and then, but this was different. Hermione was seriously considering taking some action on these desires, because this wasn't purely sexual passion, but emotional attachment. Ginny was her best friend, but that was no longer close enough.

There had been one incident, in particular, that had triggered these feelings.

It was during the summer holidays, when Hermione and Harry had stayed at the Burrow for a few weeks. Hermione and Ginny had shared a room, and had got fed up with the boys' ridiculous antics, so had just loitered inside for hours on end. Ginny had spent the last few days playing Quidditch with her brothers, so was absolutely exhausted. She kept moaning about how sore her back and shoulders were, so Hermione offered to give her a massage. It was innocent, and completely hetero in connotation, but Hermione couldn't help admiring Ginny's slender but matured figure. She enjoyed the responses she invoked through touching her back, and smiled when she saw Ginny stifle a moan into the pillow.

Later that day, when they were sitting and talking about the usual teenage drama and rubbish, Hermione was sure that Ginny's hand was not touching hers completely accidentally. It was this slight brushing of skin that recurred over the next few weeks that made Hermione melt inside. It was so subtle that Hermione wasn't certain if she was imagining it, but she felt that there was so much sexual meaning and depth in each action that it could not be unintentional.

When they said goodbye, Hermione planning on going home for the remainder of the holidays, Ginny gave her the most incredible hug. Her hands slid low down on Hermione's back, and the hug was minutely longer, that is, long enough for Hermione and Ginny to appreciate it, but not long enough for other people to notice. And when they parted, Ginny's hands lingered on Hermione's hips, just for a moment too long for innocent friendship.

It was these few weeks spent in close proximity that first inspired Hermione's thoughts about Ginny, and since then their friendship had flourished. They told each other everything, and were rarely apart whenever they had a spare moment. Ginny had always been very much a sexual being, but Hermione was surprised to have this energy now directed at her.

So now, whenever Hermione saw Ginny, she felt herself get excited. If it was simply the sight of her red hair through a crowd, or a fleeting smile when Ginny saw her across the common room, or when Ginny snuck up behind her, placing her hands around her waist, signalling to others that she was hers. She felt her face going red, a smile play on her lips, and sometimes, when she was in the right mood, a hint of sexual arousal, requiring her to leave the room for a few minutes, so as to calm down. It got to a point where Hermione could no longer make eye contact, because every time she did, Ginny would give her that devious little smile, screaming of sexual desire, and stare her down, making Hermione blush all through her body, and look away.

_A/N – so this is my first fic, I'm planning on making it a little more explicit in later chapters, because I really am in love with both these characters. What do you think? Should I continue? _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had half-yearly exams. Now just don't mention the HSC! (That's New South Welsh final high school exams, for all you foreigners) Thankyou all for your lovely comments, we'll just have to see how it turns out. Any advice is welcome!_

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was working late in the library. She had spent hours on this History of Magic essay, but didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Half a dozen reference books were strewn over the table, with scraps of paper marking her many pages.

"The goblins resented their oppression, as they were never truly acknowledged…" Hermione murmured to herself, but lost her train of thought.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm never gonna get this done." She ran her fingers through her long, brown hair, which was now somewhat more subdued than it had been in her junior years. Hermione sighed, shook her head, and tried again.

"The goblins sought a formal recognition and apology for the wrongs- wrongs? Is that the right word? I don't know anymore…"

It had been a long time since Hermione had had trouble writing; the last time was when Buckbeak had gone to trial. That was ages ago, Hermione thought, third year. I barely new Ginny then. Ginny…

She drifted, lost in thoughts of that vivacious redhead, and didn't notice a slim figure enter the library. Hermione was sitting in a pool of light, alone in the vast library, so the solitary young girl noticed her immediately. Her gentle footsteps barely made a sound in the thick carpet, as she walked slowly towards Hermione.

Ginny truly admired Hermione, as a role model, mentor, and friend. She took her time approaching the concentrating girl, watching the frustrated emotions pass over her mind, and the restless hand tap her quill on the table. Hermione brushed her hair from her face, revealing the eyes that Ginny so longed for. Her mouth turned up at the corners as she admired the rest of her form. Hermione had turned out alright, Ginny thought. Six years at Hogwarts had treated her well. Her teeth were perfect, her skin flawless, hair shiny and smooth, and her body was a natural gift. No magic could create something so elegant, well-proportioned, balanced.

Ginny stood behind Hermione, and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Ginny…" Hermione breathed, still out to the world, eyes closed.

The younger girl admired Hermione's slender neck and beautiful shoulders, drawing patterns with her fingers over her shirt.

"I'm here." Ginny said, simply.

Hermione jumped out of her daze, suddenly conscious of what she had said, and who she was with. She turned, and met Ginny's gentle stare fixed on her face. Hermione felt the sparks, Ginny sensed the raw sexual tension, but neither was brave.

"I knew I could find you here. You're always so predictable." Ginny was stirring Hermione on purpose, and she smiled as the other girl reacted.

"I'll give you _predictable_." Hermione threatened, then kissed her, ever so lightly, on the lips.

Ginny was in shock. She had often dreamed of this moment, but now it was here, she didn't know how to react. So she followed her instinct, and, after a momentary pause, kissed her back. Her kiss was deeper, stronger, and caused Hermione to pull her further in, standing now, and press their bodies together.

It was at this moment that Madam Pince chose to close the library for the night, storming into the room with a lantern. She stopped dead when she saw the two senior students embracing by the only light remaining in the crowded library.

"_Singulus discipulus" _Madam Pince roared, well experienced in handling teenage students. Ginny and Hermione were forcibly separated, and lay several metres apart, shocked to see Madam Pince approaching. They stood, slowly, and hid their faces in embarrassment.

"Detention, here, tomorrow night, 8 o'clock _sharp_" she thundered, her face red with fury.

The two young felons nodded silently, both dreading the following night.

"Miss Weasley, if you will make your way to your dormitory please."

Ginny nodded glumly, and turned, flashing a pleading glance at Hermione, who went to follow.

"_Miss Granger!_ I expected so much better of you, gallivanting about at such a late hour." Madam Pince was furious, but her disappointment was evident.

"I shall have to revoke your library privileges for the rest of the month. No more late nights in my library. And no borrowing of books."

She shook her head and glared into Hermione's pleading eyes.

"Now, off you go. Straight to your room, _no _distractions."


End file.
